poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Get the Treasure and Defeat the Heartless
They made it and saw a lot of Treasures, and they saw a Royal Treasure Link: There. That one should do it. Then DemiDevimon is spying on them USApyon: Alright. That Salesman will be so happy for this, Dani! Shoutmon: Sure look valuable. Link: That's right. Now let's get that Ocarina! We have to keep Ganondorf bottled up or he's gonna destroy Hyrule! Then saw Whisper looking at the Jewel Link: Hey! Snap out of it! Whisper! Then everything is dark and Heartless has appeared Whisper: This is for my punishment? They are fighting and they defeated them Shoutmon: That's all of them. Let's go! They take the Royal Treasure and left the Temple of Time Hours Later They went back and nobody's here Link: Hello? DemiDevimon: (Voice) I'm tell you give me that Ocarina! Salesman: (Voice) I can't! I am trading this Treasure and cannot let you have it! They saw DemiDevimon chasing Happy Salesman DemiDevimon: I'll take that! Salesman: That's mine! DemiDevimon: Give it back! Salesman: Never! Then DemiDevimon got it DemiDevimon: It's all mine now! Then Koume and Kotake grab it Shoutmon: Way a go! Komasan: Look out! They got hit by a Wall DemiDevimon: Nice try, Ladoes. Just wait till I get Ganondorf free! He's gonna make one beauty of a heartless! Then they hear something Navi I'm.... BACK! Everyone! It's been a while! Link! You toughest Hero of time, you! Traveling can get so lonely without a friend. To think I left you alone and fairy-less... Oh, the HUMANITY! Hey, Link, you look so tiny? Aw, of course, what am I saying? You got a castle now! I can just picture it... Wait, tell me. Am I a best friend to you? Just a big yellow pest? Aw, who cares, Link! I'm just so glad to SEE you! Link: Navi, I'm over here. He Realized he got the wrong person Navi: My Bad. DemiDevimon: I'll teach you guys to make a fool out of me! Time for Plan B! I'm finishing you guys off right now! He Summon his Heartless, they are fighting them and they defeated it DemiDevimon: Drat! You guys made fail me for the last time! I'm gonna get you yet! He escaped Hour later They put the Ocarina in the Safe Hours Later Koume: Just give us another chance. Alright. Navi: I don't know, Zelda. Do you think that we can trust them? Zelda: Oh, I think those ladies shown that means well. Navin Okay, you're probably right. Shoutmon: And how much trouble can one evil witches cause? Navi: You may have a point there, Shoutmon. Zelda: What happen next, Shoutmon? Shoutmon: Well, it was great seeing you all... but we still need to find our Friends. I guess we're moving on now. Navi: Hope you find them. Shoutmon: Me, too. Komajiro: Um, where's Link, Zura? Zelda: I think he left to find his horse. They'll be back by now. Navi: Link and his horse can't miss Shoutmon's big farewell party! I'll have him back in a minute! She left Link: Epona! Guys! Stop her They stop and she's holding a Jewel USApyon: What's that? Link: She must have stole it from the Temple of Time. Whisper: Give me that! He grab it and looked at it Damemon: I got a bad feeling about this. Whisper: Oh, well! Who needs it! He pretend to throw the Jewel away, and Epona saw it on his hand Whisper: Oh! I think it's stuck! Then the Jewel is Glowing, Shoutmon know what to do he put his Xros Loader down and it create a Xros Heart symbol, the Jewel is Glowing and create a Crest, he aim his Xros Loader and he got it Link: Um... What was that? Shoutmon: I think it's time for us to go. Zelda: Well, you'll be back? Shoutmon: We will. I promise! Meanwhile Hidabat is at the City and he saw a Digimon, he's heading to the Portal and it disappeared, he look down. And heard a Whistle. He saw a Portal and he went there Meanwhile Taiki, Yuu, Taigiru, Ryouma, Den and With got a new outfit and look at the Sky Ryouma: So... The Real Psychemon is alive. And you didn't tell me. Taiki: Yes. We promised him we keep a secret to him. Ryouma: I see. I really miss him so much. Ren: Even Dracmon. Airu: (Sobbing) And Opposummon. Taigiru: Oh, boy. Can someone give her a Handkerchief? Yuu give her a Handkerchief and she blow her nose Taiki: Maybe... waiting isn't good enough. Impmon (Voice) My thought's exactly! If you have a dream, don't wait. Act. He appeared Impmon: One of life's little rules. Remember that. Taiki: Are you... Impmon: Impmon I happen to be an acquaintance of Shoutmon and his friends. Why don't we see them? Taiki ... Shoutmon? Then a Hidabat appeared, and then a Dusk appeared, then a Portal appeared Impmon We've got something in common, kids. You and I both miss someone we care about. Hey... I feel like we're friends already. They left left to the Portal Taiki: I don't think we are! They are here in a Unknown Portal Taigiru: What is this place? Taiki: This place is digital like the Digital World and the Digiquartz world. They saw a Light Portal, sthey went there with Hidabat and they saw three black coated person, and then they got teleported away Hours Later Gabumon: Are you Alright? They wake up Gomamon: You guys and that bat came out of the Portal. And you nearly gave us a Heart attack! ????: Looks like me and her aren't the only here. It was Keita and Inaho